pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Crimsonnavy
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- MezzoDragon (Talk) 14:03, August 2, 2010 Expanded Wiki Navigation In this comment on this blog, Sarah states that they'll be asking for volunteer wikis soon. Do you think it'd be a good idea to test it here? Since we have a lot of content with the card game and the games and the anime, and the pokemon themselves it'd be a good idea? – ''Jäzz '' 15:17, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds okay with me. 17:42, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Requested it. – ''Jäzz '' 19:00, October 3, 2011 (UTC) thank you Episodes It's ok. It seems that the Pokémon Musical is part of BW053 here is the the preview for the next episode which shows scenes for the Musical.I am not going to do anything until I get your permission http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_NwlXmjQyXY ← Donatello→ • ← Leave me a message! → 19:30, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Black and White battle hi would you like to have a Black and White battle (if you do plz message me at youtube.com/user/4odd9even) Message from DarkraiFanGirl Hi, there! I'm new to this wiki. There's still so much I don't know. But I'm sure I'll get better with time. It seems you've made a lot of accomplishments. I saw something that said "Ranked #1". Does that mean you're the number one wiki user or something? If you are, that's really cool! Well, congratulations on all of your achievements! Wiki Navigation There seems to be an error in the wiki navigation: change Chicorita to Chikorita (replace the second C with a K). thank you for readding the content that i spent so much time putting together. I really appreciate it :) Inactivity I will most likely be inactive for the next few weeks, but I will be on chat some of the time. Kate the pawsome wolf Leave me a message anytime! 02:51, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Template:Pokepower Hey, I was wondering if I could change Template:Pokepower so that it was a different box since the message box only shows in Monobook and not in Oasis. I tried to get it to show in Oasis, but it doesn't match up with the Monobook one. – ''Jäzz '' 18:41, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :That's fine with me. 16:08, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Jirachi (Character) I really do not know what we should name this article, so for now I named it Jirachi (Character), if you have a legitimate idea for a name, go for it. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 02:00, October 15, 2011 (UTC) New Learnset Template I have proposed a new learnset design, combining Gen III, IV, and V but removing damage, accuracy, and PP (due to changes and for more space). You can view it on my sandbox for the general idea and for the looks/coloration (ignoring the placements) on my second sandbox. Anyways, what do you think? Anything I need to add/remove/move around? For now, I'm ignoring Gen I and II until I can find a place for them. Lucky Chant http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Lucky_Chant does this page need a template for not having a picture? Nalupie 14:53, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Blogs Where'd they go?--みどないつ れえいぱあ Midnight Reaper ("Your soul is mine...") 18:32, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :They were removed per this forum. — Wattz2000 20:53, October 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't get why they'd want to remove the blogs, I think they can be useful sometimes, mine were somewhat useful anyway, and thanks for saving them.--みどないつ れえいぱあ Midnight Reaper ("Your soul is mine...") 06:44, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey Crimson-boy! I'm Boybingo! Where's the blogs I need it to earn my blog badge.Boybingo 01:39, October 28, 2011 (UTC)JasonL ::: Nope! Why would you think that?Boybingo 19:34, October 28, 2011 (UTC)Boybingo Message from Cdog23 yes i am new. I know i'm new but i was just wondering how to become a chat moderator?? Write Back(Cdog23 02:38, October 18, 2011 (UTC)) Message from Thamodz Hi, Thanks for greeting me, and also i want to be a part of this wikia community, hope more edits to do :) Thanks. Categories i have been notified I will put that into consideration and stop adding those categories. Just wondering... do we have blogs? Images As a follow up as to what I said yesterday, I was looking into it and was thinking it'd be best if you gave Jazzi's bot admin rights so Jazzi can bod-delete the first. It'd filter out what should be kept for the uncategorized images and help prevent useless flooding in Recent Changes, too. — Wattz2000 11:37, October 20, 2011 (UTC) i cant seem to add an image to pokepark wii, can you please help? Pokémon Grey/Gray Version Protection I've gone and protected Pokémon Gray Version (and other title variations) until November 22 since this isn't the first time someone has created this page. And at this point in time it's still a rumor. Unless I'm not caught up to date on everything. – ''Jäzz '' 20:40, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :That's fine with me, right now it is pure speculation to create a Pokemon Gray version article. 13:41, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Background For some odd reason, I cannot see the wiki background. --Bullet Francisco[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| For Contact]] 01:04, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :I use Safari, but I tried FireFox, Pale Moon, and Google Chrome, and it didn't work, when I tried re-adding it, it said some sort of error. --Bullet Francisco[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| For Contact]] 13:42, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright, Cool. --Bullet Francisco[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| For Contact]] 13:48, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Editing Dear Crimsonnavy, I am sorry for my silly edits. I was being reckless, not thinking of the damage I was doing. I am aware of my faults, and a ask for forgiveness. What can I do to make up for what I did? Sincerely, Abiweasley01 Abiweasley01 22:08, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Watzup with the chat? Hey Crimsonnavy its Alpha&OmegaFan2011, or as you can call me Austin. I have been without internet for the past 2 weeks and just got it back. Once i got on here i realized that the chat isnt fully loading up when i enter it. When is it going to be working again? and also its doing this on all of the chats on the whole wikia site. I already sent a message to wikia about it so im gonna check to see if they sent me an email yet on this issue. If not i will wait and do edits until its back up and running. Well i gotta go. See ya soon -Austin/Alpha&OmegaFan2011 Message from JKD20 Dear Crimsonnavy, Can you post this on the Ash Ketchum page? JKD20 13:53, October 26, 2011 (UTC)Mini Bruce LeeJKD20 13:53, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot to give it to you. Theme Since I was having a bit of confusion with a borkiness on , I asked in the wikia skype group about it, and Rappy had said the following: PM Rappy: Nice MB theme there. Figured I'd tell you since you did the background, and a great job at it. – ''Jäzz '' 22:56, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, be sure to say thanks for the compliment for me. I assume "MB" means the background? 12:03, October 27, 2011 (UTC) He did it again. I just caught this guy 95.96.49.228 adding false info again. Just wanted to let you know. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:16, October 27, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:38, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Message (2) from JKD20 What do you mean by that? I am the source. I drew it. OK JKD20 12:39, October 27, 2011 (UTC)DrunkenFistJKD20 12:39, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Wait, You are Crimson? My Cuzin said you blocked him. How do you block? JKD20 12:46, October 27, 2011 (UTC)JKD20JKD20 12:46, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Pokémon of the Month Can I do the Pokémon of the month this time? --Bullet Francisco[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| For Contact]] 16:17, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :Cool. I'll do the next gen then. --Bullet Francisco[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| For Contact]] 16:23, October 29, 2011 (UTC)